Stupid Mutt
by hyuuga's pale rose
Summary: KibaIno: one mission was fated to bring these two unlikey characters together. read more to find out! third side story to of lost memories and new life.


_Sup, guys? This is my first Kiba Ino one shot so please review and tell me if it was good or not. Just a reminder that this is the third one shot side story to __of lost memories and new life.__ Enjoy the fic. No flaming people._

_Discliamer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto._

Stupid Mutt

I slowly walked down the street with a bouquet of red roses in my hand. My mom was making me do another delivery. Again.

Ever since missions stopped, my parents have been making me travel the entire city to deliver flowers to people. Some were the romantic type that just order flowers for their girl just because. Others are the suck up type who buy flowers so that their girlfriends will take them back. How disgusting and pathetic.

I finally found the house and I rang the doorbell. A smiling young man opened the door.

I forced myself to smile and said, "I have a delivery of a dozen roses from Yamanaka floristry to Soubi-san."

If it was possible, the man's grin widened.

"Ah, arigatou. How much do I owe you?"

"One hundred yen." I replied to the man with the sickeningly happy smile.

He handed me the money and took the roses.

He leaned back and sighed. "Have you ever felt so in love you feel like you're flying? My Kana-chan is so wonderful, she deserves a dozen roses everyday."

I internally winced at his gushing. But again I forced a smile on my face.

"Arigatou for your purchase at Yamanaka floristry. Please come again." I growled through my teeth. I quickly walked away from him.

"I sure will! Ja ne!" he yelled as I started to power walk.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and decided not to return to the shop. It would only mean visiting more romantics. This being decided, I wound my way around the street vendors toward training ground eight.

The sun was setting as I sat myself in front of one of the target poles. I leaned my head against the pole and closed my eyes. I thought back to what that Soubi guy said.

"I wish I had a guy like that. A guy that would say and do nice things like that." I frowned as I said this.

It was true. I had never had a guy do anything like that before. The few guys I did go out with were total jerks and only wanted to use me as a toy. In the past few months, both Hinata and Sakura managed to hook with the ones they loved. On top of that, Naruto and Sasuke were extremely romantic. They were always doing something special for my friends. And here I was, nineteen years old and a total failure at finding the right guy. And out of all those jerks, not one of them stole my first kiss, so I never got to experience that! Now I felt more envious than ever for the girl that was getting the roses.

I was pilled out of my jealous thoughts as someone yelled, "Dynamic Marking!". My ninja trained ears heard something whistling through the air towards me and I jumped to the side. I wasn't that fortunate as something wet hit my legs. As soon as it made contact, the stench became apparent.

"Oh, gross!" I cried out.

"Hey, what are you doing just standing there Yamanaka?" a voice from the thickening darkness called.

I stared at the darkness and retorted, "First of all, I was sitting. Second, what's it to you?"

Kiba and Akamaru emerged from the shadows.

"Sheesh, I was just asking. Don't need to go all PMS on me." Kiba said stiffly.

He awkwardly held his hand out to help me up. I brushed it away. As I brushed the dirt off my skirt he stared at me. At first I paid no attention to him. Finally I felt his stare become strong on me so in my still pissed off state I questioned him.

"What are you looking at Inazuka?"

He kept staring at me as he answered, "So, what guy were you talking about Ino?"

I took a double take for a second. Then I looked sourly down at the ground.

"None of your business dog breath." I mumbled.

Akamaru stepped up and gave an almighty growl.

I looked down at the dog. He was about half my size.

I asked Kiba while staring incredulously at Akamaru, "Can't that thing aim?"

Kiba patted Akamaru on the head to make him stop growling.

"Well, maybe if you weren't in front of the target, you wouldn't have got hit." he gestured his head to my urine soaked legs.

My rage was starting to get the better of me. That is, more than usual.

I spat back, "Ah, excuse me? I dove three feet AWAY from the target to avoid the attack!"

"Dogs can't see in the dark that well blondie!" Kiba yelled.

I crossed my arms.

"I thought nin dogs were supposed to have good eyesight." I huffed.

Kiba glared at me and retorted, "They have a good sense of hearing and smell. But like any other dog, they're pupils don't contract to see in the dark."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. Kiba's glare vanished as he called after me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned around and glared at him.

"Home, What do you care?" I shouted back.

I then stalked off towards town.

Kiba stared after me. He then scratched his head and turned to Akamaru.

"Why do I care, boy?"

Akamaru whimpered and rubbed his muzzle into Kiba's palm.

"Alright buddy, I'll take ya home."

**With every awkward silence, a gay baby is born. (Don't ask.)**

I stood in the shower and tried scrubbing the stench away from my skin. I fumed silently to myself.

"Stupid dog. Stupid Kiba. Why the hell was he listening in on me anyway? Why should he care?"

Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ino? Sweetie, are you almost done?" I heard my mom calling.

I inwardly winced. they probably had another delivery for me.

"Almost. Why?" I yelled back.

"The Hokage just sent someone for you. She has a mission for you."

I nearly choked out of happiness. Finally I could leave and focus on something other than romance.

"Tell them I'll be over right away!"

After that, I quickly shut the water off and hurried to dry myself.

**How is it that a dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's when dog's eat their own crap and lick their own crotch? I'll never understand that. **

I found myself skipping to the Hokage's office with a smile plastered on my face. Hey, I had every reson to be happy right? No more sappy, depressing crap, no more nagging from my parents, no more stupid Kib-

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Kiba standing outside the door of the office. My happiness was soon over taken by annoyance. I walked up and stiffly leaned against the wall next to him.

"What are you doing here dog?" I asked venom dripping off of every word.

I could feel him stare at me and he answered back.

"For your information I have a mission. What's you're excuse?"

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. How was this one person able to rile me up so much?

I replied calmly, "I was requested for a mission too."

He didn't answer. All he did was sigh and lean next to me. I felt an electric current go through me as he brushed my shoulder and I felt my cheeks burn. If it was from anger or the close contact, I wasn't sure. However, I had a feeling in my gut that it was the latter. Why though? I didn't have time to question myself further as Tsunade opened the door for us while dismissing her previous appointment.

The both of us walked in with the Hokage and stood there waiting for the details of our missions.

Tsunade sat herself down behind her desk and ruffled through a mess of papers. When she came across a folder, she opened it and flipped throught the pages. Closing it again, she handed it to me and gestured for me to start reading it.

I opened it to see a picture of a flower with a long descripstion of it.

"The Moon-beam Tsutsuji?" I asked

Tsunade smiled. "So you've heard of it?"

"Yeah, but only in stories. They're not real." I replied.

"That's where you're wrong Ino. They were used in medicines a long time ago. The leaves were used in a tea that was supposed to relieve stress and the petals created a healing salve like no other. I sending you and Kiba to bring back the flowers so that the Nara family can study them and add their healing properties to the records." she explained.

I stiffened when she said Kiba would be going on this mission. Damn, just when I thought I was going to catch a break.

"When do we leave?" I grumbled through my teeth.

**Just so you know, tsutsuji means azalia. You know, the pretty pink flowers that bloom in the winter. Actually, there are lavender colored ones too.**

"So, Ino. What flower are we looking for again?" Kiba walked down the path with Akamaru in tow.

I didn't answer. I was tired from lack of sleep. I kept tossing and turning thinking of being with Kiba. Alone. For some reason that made me feel giddy just thinking about it. There was also the fact that the Hokage had us leave at FOUR IN THE MORNING! So I just handed him the picture and muttered for him to shut up.

He gazed at the picture for a moment. Then he whistled.

"Wow. I've never seen a flower like this. Have you boy?" he asked the Akamaru.

'Great, now he's talking to his stupid dog.' I thought drowsily.

Kiba's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Have you Ino?"

"Hmm?" I yawned.

"Have you seen a flower like this before." he shoved the picture in my face.

It truly was a beautiful flower. It looked like a regular white azalia except it had streaks of baby blue eminating from the center. There was also something weird about it. The flower gave off some sort of white glow that enhanced the color scheme. It was no wonder that it had enthralled even a guy like Kiba.

I didn't bother answering and I started nodding off into sleep. Kiba must have noticed that I had a hard time even standing.

He asked in a concerned voice, "Hey, you want to rest for awhile?"

I shook my head.

"I know, why don't you ride Akamaru? He won't mind. And that way, you can get some shut eye."

"No thanks. I can't go to sleep. After all, I need to stay alert in case we run into any rogue ninjas." I mumbled with my eyes half closed. I also didn't want to ride on the thing that had pissed on me the night before.

Kiba shook his head, "You're not going to stay alert if you don't get some sleep."

"Mm. Why do you care anyway?" I asked subconsiously.

Kiba turned away and answered, "What, I can't worry about a comrade?"

Little did I know that he blushed as he said this.

"Whatever..." my voice trailed off and I collapsed.

Kiba caught me with his face still aflame. He just stood there staring for awhile.

'She is so beautiful.'

He smiled warmly and carried my unconsious form to Akamaru, then set me gently on his back.

Kiba then pulled out a map.

"Alright Akamaru. We're going eight kilometers north to Lake Tsubomi."

**Tsubomi is japanese for the word flower bud. I thought the name fit for the plot.**

I woke to the sun setting below the treetops. I stared at it for a moment while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Sugoi." I whispered.

Then I heard a yell off in the distance. I quickly readied a kunai and slinked off to investigate. My eyes soon found Kiba playing fetch with Akamaru. I smiled and kept silent to watch their rauscious behavior. As they started wrestling each other, I noticed something. Kiba was in a tight shirt and the sweat from playing with his dog only made it stick to his body more. I blushed so vibrantly that it could have beaten Hinata's any day. But man, could you blame me? He was looking pretty damn good out there.

'No, stop it Ino!' I told myself. 'That's bad, very bad. I can't have impure thoughts about Kiba. What am I, in love with-'

I stopped myself dead from my thoughts. I slid down the tree I was leaning against and whispered, "Oh God."

I stole another glance of Kiba from around the tree. If it was possible, I blushed harder at the realization. Of course. I had fallen for the guy I thought would never be good enough for me. I had fallen in love with Kiba. But why? How? We hadn't even really talked before yesterday evening. This was so confusing. Even if this could be considered love at first sight...why?

I didn't even realize that Kiba, sweaty Kiba had walked up to me and was talking to me. I only realized his presence when he touched my forehead.

"Ino, are you okay? You were asleep for a long time and you're face is all red. You sure you're not sick?" He asked, worry etched into his handsome face.

I couldn't speak. It was if my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth. All I new was that he was way to close for comfort and that his eyes...were so...mesmorizing. When I finally caught my senses, I shook my head and stood up.

"I-i'm fine Kiba." I lied, cursing my rare stutter.

He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me, but he moved to a new subject.

"Okay, if you say so. We're almost to the lake. If we keep going without resting, we should be able to make it before the moon rises."

He and Akamaru started walking deeper into the woods with me trailing slowly behind. And all the while I was thinking.

'Great. Just great. I've fallen for a stupid mutt.' I couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought.

**Almost done folks. Man, this is my longest one-shot ever.**

'What a stupid, insensitive mutt!' I thought angrily to myself.

It was close to midnight and I sat next to Lake Tsubomi with a dead flower bud in my hands. I was surrounded by trees and hundreds of bushes with the moon shining brightly on the pristine surface of the lake. My hands trembled in anger at remembering what him and his stupid dog did.

(flashback alert)

_For the past couple hours Kiba and I had been talking about what we had done during the time that missons were scarce. I told him all about how I had to deliver bouquets to these totally desperate guys. He laughed as I told him about the delivery I had made yesterday evening._

_"What a total fag! He really said that?!" Kiba joked._

_I frowned slightly. Sure, it was pretty stupid what that Soubi person had said, but it was romantic. It's not everyday that a guy says those things openly. And here Kiba was making fun of a him. Although it bothered me that Kiba clearly wouldn't do that, I didn't say anything about it._

_We then started talking about what it was like at home. Kiba, with a vet for a sister, and me with our family in the floristry business. We each expressed our passion for each business._

_"My family has had the floristry ever since I can remember. And, ever since I was little my mother would teach me about the flowers we selled. I learned the names and meanings of all the flowers and I also learned what parts of some flowers could be used in medicines. I've always enjoyed being in the shop around the beautiful scents. Someday I hope to take over the shop. That is, when there aren't missions to complete. But what about you Kiba? Doesn't having all those animals around bug you?" I asked. _

_"I grew up with animals, so they don't bother me like they would other people." he paused to scratch Akamaru's ear. "All the nin-dogs we've raised have turned out very strong and intelligent. Since I started out in the academy, my mom let me help train them. Then when my seventh birthday came, she gave me Akamaru to become my partner. We've been pretty much inseperable since." he smiled at me._

_Akamaru ran ahead and started sniffing the ground. It looked to me like it was time for a bathroom break. Indeed it was. That's not what got to me. What got to me was that Akamaru had chosen a baby bush with a single flower bud on it. From my years of experiance in the floral department, I knew that one of the deadliest things for plants was urine. Especially a dog's potent urine._

_I tugged Kiba's shirt and begged him to get the dog to stop. He gave me a funny look._

_"Why? It's just a stupid bush. Besides, when you gotta go, you gotta go." he joked._

_Then before I could stop him myself, Akamaru peed(how the hell do you spell that?) all over the roots of the tiny bush. I watched as some of the leaves began to turn brown and fall off their stems. Then the bud wilted and fell to the ground as well. Akamaru then kicked up the dirt around the bush with his hind legs. Kiba laughed at his antics but I was burning with anger. I walked over to the bud and picked it up. The poor thing hadn't even had a chance to fully bloom yet._

_Kiba looked up at me from petting the dog. "Come on Ino, it's just a flower. We've got to get to the lake and complete the mission."_

_I couldn't believe it. After everything that I told him about my love for flowers and he went and said that. Oh, hell no. Flowers might have been stupid to him, but they were like a part of me. My whole life had been surrounded by them. How could he be so insensitive?_

_I glared at Kiba, startling him as I did so._

_"Stupid mutt." I muttered. I then stalked off into the darkness, leaving a very confused Kiba behind._

(flashback end)

I heard a twig snap behind me, causing me to startle. It was Kiba. I stared over the lake's black surface to avoid his gaze. He sat next to me and uttered apologies that I ignored. Finally he caught my attention as he forcefully turned me around by the shoulders. He looked me seriously in the eyes and I couldn't will myself to look away.

"Ino-chan, I'm really sorry that I upset you. I shouldn't have been so careless for your feelings," he glanced down at the withered bud in my hands. "and I'm sorry about the flower. I know that they mean a lot to you." he leaned his face dreadfully close to mine. I forgot how to breath. "Forgive me?" he whispered, still staring deeply into my eyes.

Without tearing my eyes from his, I nodded. He then closed the space between our lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the contact. Finally something in my brain went off that had me kissing him back and running my hands through his hair and stroking his cheek bones. For my first kiss it was pretty damn amazing. It all ended to soon however as we both had to breath.

We opened our eyes to a glow that wasn't from the moon. We looked around and I gasped. All the bushes had white flowers blooming on them. These weren't just any flowers. I took the photo of the Moon-beam Tsutsuji out and compared it to these.

"Kiba-kun, we found them! We found the flowers! Aren't they beautiful?" I smiled brightly and gazed around us at the beautiful spectacle.

Kiba stared at me and smiled too. "Yeah, they are. So are you." he whispered.

I blushed and looked down to stare at my hands. But what I saw was amazing. The bud I had been holding had bloomed into one of the Tsutsujis. It was so lovely looking at the glowing white and blue petals. All of a sudden Kiba's hand took the flower and placed it behind my left ear.

"You know, the color matches your eyes." His smile made me melt and he kissed me softly again.

I yelped as he lifted me into his lap but settled my head into the crook of his neck all the same. The next thing I knew, Akamaru had jumped into my lap and started licking my cheek. I giggled at his need for attention and gave him a kiss on the nose. He then settled himself over my legs and fell asleep. I sighed contently and reached up to kiss Kiba's jaw line.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "I love you blondie."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too mutt."

**That's the end people.**

_So, how did I do? Oh my gosh, not only was this my longest one-shot, but it's also my longest chapter that I have ever ever written! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the fag thing people. I just needed Kiba to be an ass for that moment. And sorry about the whole flower thing. I was pretty much burnt out of ideas. I also thought that it fit Ino's personality perfectly. Please review and tell me what you think of my first KibaIno fic. Love ya lots people!_

_Hyuuga's pale rose._


End file.
